Next generation in Ed, Edd n Eddy
On May 5, 2013 artwork was uploaded at Deviantart showing the sons and daughters of the Eds and Kanker sisters from Ed, Edd n Eddy. Initially two versions were made, of which version 1 refers to the genderbent series, despite the characters not having been genderbent at that time. Below are their biographies. Ed and May Kanker's children Sheldon The eldest of 13 years old. He's reserved with a little bit of a temper, and prefers to stay indoors and play video games all day. Though he doesn't like his little sister, Bunny, he hardly ever sends Chick away, who isn't that different concerning approach. His relationship with Chick might only exist as an attempt to annoy Bunny, which has never worked. Why he dislikes Bunny so much is unknown. Sheldon has dark blond/orange hair, freckles, one eyebrow, and wears a grey striped sweater, red trousers and brown shoes. Additional Sheldon biography (click "Expand">>>): ---- Shelly Shelly is the genderbent Sheldon and only exists in the An, Ann n Anny universe. She has one sibling, the genderbent Bunny, here called "Nester". She can't stand him and doesn't want any disturbance while texting on her smartphone, which is always. Sheldon has a partly shaven head with dark blond/orange hair, freckles, one eyebrow, and wears a grey striped low cut tunic, red trousers and brown shoes. ---- Bunny Bunny is an upbeat girl of 8 who chooses to hang out with her brother over making actual friends, and tries to do everything she can to please him. Even though Sheldon wants nothing to do with her, she never feels demotivated. Why she likes him and wants his approval is unknown. Bunny has half-long blonde hair, freckles, wears a purplish pink shirt, purple/blue shorts and red shoes. She looks like Chick, but they aren't twins because of their one year age difference. Additional Bunny biography (click "Expand">>>): ---- Nester Nester is the genderbent Bunny and only exists in the An, Ann n Anny universe. He has one sibling, the genderbent Sheldon, here called "Shelly". He sees a best friend in his older sister, though she's never given him a sweet word or a moment of her time. Nester has short blond hair, freckles, wears a purplish pink sleeveless shirt, purple/blue shorts and red shoes. ---- Chick The youngest of 7 years old. Chick gets jealous easily and constantly wants to be in the center of attention. Because her sister, Bunny, is striving for Sheldon's attention, she made it her goal in life to try to "steal" him away from her every minute of the day, for no other reason but to get a reaction out of her. While she presents herself similarly to Bunny, Sheldon accepts Chick, though she started this friendship mainly to upset Bunny. Why she dislikes Bunny so much is unknown. Chick has half-long blonde hair, freckles, one eyebrow, wears a purplish pink shirt, purple/blue shorts and red shoes. She looks like Bunny, but they aren't twins because of their one year age difference. Edd and Marie Kanker's children Mildred Mildred is 5 years old and dangerously vengeful, but with an innocent appearance. She doesn't talk much and keeps a calm composure at all times, until her father leaves the room and her patience is tested. She and Marie constantly have a battle of dominance with each other and their relationship isn't quite that of a daughter and a mother. They have similar traits, which makes them equally as often sworn enemies and like-minded friends. Her relationship with Edd is different and consistent, and she shows him nothing but love and obedience. She has long blue hair and always a satisfied smile on her face. She wears a red sleeveless shirt, purple skirt, and pink shoes. Additional Mildred biography (click "Expand">>>): ---- Larson Larson is the genderbent Mildred and only exists in the An, Ann n Anny universe. He made his first appearance on June 21, 2015. He is in every way the same as Mildred. He has short blue hair, wears a red sleeveless shirt, purple shorts, and red shoes. ---- Additional biography (click "Expand">>>): Lincoln Lincoln only exists in the An, Ann n Anny universe, but was originally designed to be a girl named "Mildred", since the original Mildred existed together with her and used to be named "Marian" instead. Mildred's first appearance was in May of 2013, while Lincoln's first appearance was on June 21, 2015. He is 12 years old, making him the eldest in this set-up. Lincoln is the only one who's inherited his mother's intelligence and passions, making him a bit of an outcast with his brothers. He sees great importance in everything they don't care about and he's seen as a bore. As the eldest, he believes to have the authority after his mother and tries to mimic her behaviour and choices when addressing his siblings, but respect is never returned. Lincoln has poofy, yet well-kempt blue hair, a tooth gap, and wears a white shirt, black shorts that resemble Edd's hat, red socks, and cyan shoes. ---- Additional biography (click "Expand">>>): Larmar Larmar only exists in the An, Ann n Anny universe, but was originally designed to be a girl named "Martha". Martha's first appearance was in May of 2013, while Larmar's first appearance was on June 21, 2015. He is 11 years old. Larmar believes to be too mature for his siblings and often shuts himself off from them. His life revolves around his looks and finding a girlfriend. But as his father's blood flows through his body, he has a familiar reputation as a persistent stalker. He has short blue hair, messy eyebrows, wears one black earring, and a green striped sleeveless shirt, red trouser and black shoes. ---- Additional biography (click "Expand">>>): Laurie Laurie only exists in the An, Ann n Anny universe, but was originally designed to be a girl named "Marjorie". Marjorie's first appearance was in May of 2013, while Laurie's first appearance was on June 21, 2015. He is 10 years old. Laurie is playful and active, but not bright. His happy-go-lucky nature makes him accepts any kind of attention, as long it's presented as fun and games. Because of this, he's the perfect victim for Larry to perform his pranks on, or blame him whenever one goes wrong. He has half-long blue hair covering his right eye, and wears a large yellow sweater, red socks, and cyan shoes. ---- Additional biography (click "Expand">>>): Larry Larry only exists in the An, Ann n Anny universe, but was originally designed to be a girl named "Marcy". Marcy's first appearance was in May of 2013, while Larry's first appearance was on June 21, 2015. He is 9 years old. Larry likes to spend his days coming up with creative ways to be a bother. While the prankster works alone, he likes to get Laurie involved in the mess, just because he needs someone to put the blame on when things go wrong. He has spiky blue hair, freckles, and an angular face. He wears a purple shirt, green shorts, red socks, and black shoes. Eddy and Lee Kanker's children Benjamin The eldest of 15 years old. Benjamin's charms work on everyone and everything, and while he likes his girlfriends at first glance, there's usually something wrong with them after he's already asked them out. He spends most of his time on the phone talking to girls, making excuses why he didn't call and then breaking up with them. Every other time he's seen working out with Penny. Unlike her, his strength and muscles purely come from training and aren't genetic. Benjamin looks like a tough guy, but isn't all that confident whenever he comes in contact with violence. His youngest brother, Buck, usually chases him right into Penny's arms, where he starts to sob or complain about the lack of respect he gets. As the eldest, he wants to be the boss around the house, but the others ignore his attempts. Benjamin has red/orange half-curled hair, long legs, a short body, a gap in his teeth, thick black eyebrows, and a set of earrings in his right ear. He wears a blue tank top, a big black belt, red pants, and brown shoes. ---- Nicole A surprisingly immature 14 year old. Together with her little brother, Buck, they rob the neighbourhood out of their money, though Nicole is mostly Buck's "lovely assistant" and not the brains behind the scams. Before Buck was born, she was different and had no interest in deceiving others or money. Her sudden personality-switch never got her in any trouble, since Buck is good at manipulating people and tends to protect her. They copied each other's hair and Nicole used to have a full head of it. She has long legs, wears red lipstick, blue eyeshadow, golden earrings, a simple white shirt with a button, blue pants, and pink shoes. She has long, wavy orange hair with a ponytail, and three hairs sticking out at the back. Additional Nicole biography (click "Expand">>>): ---- Nick L. Nick is the genderbent Nicole and only exists in the An, Ann n Anny universe. He never made an official appearance. He has one sibling, the genderbent Buck, here called "Beck". He has long legs, a bit of stubble, wears one golden earring, a simple white shirt with a button, blue pants, and red shoes. He has wavy orange/red hair with a ponytail, and three hairs sticking out at the back. ---- Casey He is the most stressed out and stressful of member of the family, despite only being 13 years old. Casey feels like an outcast because of his weight and makes sure everybody knows at least 20 times a day. Eddy likes to answer him with insults that don't just concern his weight. Despite the bullying, he's Eddy's favourite child, as he used to be the most attached. No one else in the family or at school has bullied Casey over his weight. He's chubby, has freckles, pointy black eyebrows, wears a red-striped yellow blouse, white trousers, and black shoes. ---- Penny The 12 year old Penny is soft, independent and everybody's friend; though for many only good enough to be a comforting hand, and not their first pick to take on a date. Surprisingly enough, she doesn't mind. She's the kind of person who stays in the background and rarely interferes with a business that are not her own. People tend to forget about her existence because of this. Nevertheless, her orders are followed and listened to when she demands it. She's an honest and strong leader who chose the life of a spectator. She's considered one of the strongest family member, right after her father, and loves to work-out. Though, her strength is genetic and something she always possessed. Because Benjamin is the only other sibling who likes and cares about working out, they're often together in the training room, bonding them at an early age. He's also the only family member who tries to involve Penny in anything that's going on ("That's right, isn't it, Penny?"). Her silence and independent nature forces her to cope with personal problems by herself. While described to be a beauty, her muscular body, most visible when flexing, scares away love interests and most regular people, who think it doesn't fit her gender and age. She feels lonely and wants to be able to say she experienced love at least once. Penny has curly red/orange hair, a small protruding chin, wears blue eyeshadow, a red top with a white stripe, dark-blue trousers, a pink belt, and black shoes. ---- Buck Buck is a ruthless businessman who performs scams of a whole different level than his father. Whether good or rushed, he always persuades his customers with sweet talk, or even threats, and never went home empty-handed. He's oddly intelligent and talk and thinks like an adult at times. Even so, the 6-year-old in him is still present, and he has his moments. The expectation he and his sister Nicole will get married someday is an example. The two are inseparable and Buck shows little interest in his other siblings. He thinks Benjamin especially to be a wimp and resists whenever he tries to tell him what to do. Buck has yellow teeth, big black eyebrows, red rings around his eyes, and wears a blue shirt, yellow tie, black pants, and black shoes. He has red/orange, wavy hair. Additional Buck biography (click "Expand">>>): ---- Beck Beck is the genderbent Buck and only exists in the An, Ann n Anny universe. She never made an official appearance. She has one sibling, the genderbent Nicole, here called "Nick L.". She has the tendency to turn him into the businessman, while she plays his devoted secretary, though always ends up being the one in charge because of his lacking creativity and leadership. Beck has yellow teeth, red rings around her eyes, and wears a blue sleeveless shirt, headscarf with yellow polkadots, black skirt, and black shoes. She has half-long orange hair. Eddy's brother and Ruby's children unnamed The only child of Eddy's brother, who bears a striking resemblance to his little brother when he was 12. Unlike Eddy's childhood, he is successful at school and has many friends and love interests. He plays the harp and enjoys Nana Mouskouri, though oddly enough prefers house before bedtime and to pump him up in the morning. He wears a red sweater, white pants, and glasses like his mother. Trivia *"Sheldon" is the name of the piece of cheese Ed kept in his pocket. * Bunny and Chick are named after animals Ed likes. * "Mildred" is the name of Edd's spider. *All of the genderbent Edd and Marie's sons have names that start with "Lar-", like their father's, "Larie". * "Lincoln" is the name the genderbent Edd gave her spider. *"Benjamin", "Nicole", "Penny" and "Buck" are money synonyms. * Other possible names for Benjamin were "Bill" (money bill) and "Jack". * Benjamin's belt and earrings are similar to the ones in Lee Kanker's teenage design. * Casey is named after the suitcase Eddy named "Casey Jr" in the episode "[http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Hand_Me_Down_Ed Hand Me Down Ed]". * Casey's trousers resemble Eddy's, the colours reversed. * The line pattern on Casey's shirt is similar to the one on Eddy's brother's vest. * Penny was originally going to be called "Ruby". * Penny's top resembles Eddy's shirt, the colours reversed. * Penny's pink belt is similar to what the Kankers wore. See also * Ed, Edd n Eddy Working Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Characters